Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers).
Proximity sensor devices typically incorporate either profile sensors or image sensors. Profile sensors alternate between multiple axes (e.g., x and y), while image sensors scan multiple transmitter rows to produce a more detailed “image” of “pixels” associated with an input object. While image sensors are advantageous in a number of respects, such sensors may be susceptible to interference at particular pixels, and attempts to address this issue often result in reduced scan times. Accordingly, there is a need for improved sensor systems and methods.